With the proliferation of light-emitting-diode (LED) lamps, as well as other types of lamps, there are many applications which include dimming the lamps and changing the color of the lamps. For example, it is often desirable for LED lamps in residential and commercial applications to be dimmable. Additionally, it may be desirable for LED lamps to have the capability to change colors when used in instrumentation, user interface displays, and other information-related applications. Further, display screens for information or entertainment applications make use of LED lamps that dim and/or change colors.
Control signals originating from one or more dimming engines may be used to control the brightness, color, intensity, etc. of the lamp or of components of the lamp. However, the frequency spectrum of a typical control signal may be very narrow, especially when the control signal is stable for a period of time (e.g., when the brightness level is stable, etc.). If the narrow frequency band is aliased to a lower frequency, one that the human eye is sensitive to for example (e.g., due to a video recording of the lamp, etc.), unwanted visual effects may occur such as shimmering, rolling, and the like. Additionally, there can be electro-magnetic interference (EMI) and/or electro-magnetic compatibility (EMC) issues based on the narrow frequency band of the control signal.